Trinity Effect
by Ethan Demas
Summary: With the Discovery of the Ark and Prothean ruins on Mars, human history takes a turn for the best, developing and improving on technology thanks to ancient races and a ground breaking discovery. The Mass Effect world is forever changed due to these events and a new element known as Element X. What secrets are the Humans hiding and how will it change history? Cover art by Niory
1. Intro - Editted

**Edited and redone. No large changes, just a few things here and there. For those of you starting with the story, enjoy! For my other readers, I hope you find the changes satisfying.**

**I don't own Trinity Blood or Mass Effect.**

_2010_  
><em>January<em>  
><em>Abel and Lilith found a highly technologically advanced space ship known as "The Ark" while escaping from rebel forces.<em>

_February_  
><em>"The Ark" housed many dead, but the alien bodies were preserved, although the bodies of higher-ranked aliens appear to have been more well-preserved than the others. These bodies were taken back and examined. Upon examination, Seth discovered the Kudlak Bacillus and Crusnik Bacillus. However, the Crusnik Bacillus proved to be difficult to grow, and attempts to reproduce more were unsuccessful. It should be noted that although the Kudlak and Crusnik are named as "bacilli," they are actually nanomachines.<em>

_March_  
><em>The nanomachines that were reproduced were distributed among colonizers, which lead to remarkable health improvements. Colonies began to grow faster with the new colonizers.<em>

_December_  
><em>During an accident, the only way to save Seth's fellow team mate Cain was to infuse him with the Crusnik Bacillus. The nanomachines killed Able, before it revived him, suggesting it had "rebooted" the person. Lilith, Able and Seth all injected themselves with the Crusnik Bacillus, thus gaining a better understanding of the nanomachines and improved physical and mental attributes.<em>

_2022_  
><em>Earth had discovered a secret door in the Egyptian pyramids, the secret door lead the researchers' to a passage where they discovered another body. When they removed the body to the outside, the team was shocked to find a human with advanced armour and Crusnik Bacillus in his bloodstream. The armour was an intricate system of advanced computers and alloys that conducted energy to promote shielding devices.<em>

_2029_  
><em>After 7 years, the data that was extracted from the armour brought new information to light. According to the data, the Kudlak Bacillus had negative effects if exposed to the level of radiation that earth received. The Crusnik Bacillus however did not have this problem, and it was discovered that the Kudlak Bacillus was the food source of the Crusnik Bacillus.<em>

_2034_  
><em>Humans genetically modify all babies being born to be able to accept the Crusnik Bacillus nanomachine. Livestock are enhanced with Kudlak Bacillus, thus a sustainable food source was created.<em>

_2050_  
><em>A pulse is discovered that can kill the Kudlak Bacillus. The pulse is fitted into scanners, as to remove the Kudlak Bacillus nanomachines form genetically enhanced children. Once the Kudlak was removed, the Crusnik was introduced to the children's system.<em>

_2052_  
><em>Prothean ruins are discovered. The massive data archives and ships left behind start a new revolution in the human races evolution. With the computers and technology they have reverse engineered from the Ark, the humans discover find it easier to translate the Prothean language. However, they discover that the Prothean technology was absolute in some aspects, as their technology was already based on a nano-scale and much more effective than the Prothean's large computers.<em>

_2058_  
><em>Hyper-drive as well as Jump-drive is invented from studying all ancient ships found on Mars and adding their own unique designs. Humanity suffers an energy crisis, the current energy production was to insufficient, and energy demands were steadily rising. Scientist immediately get to work on new cleaner and safer fuels, as they had already discovered anti-matter fuel, but it was too dangerous to use on Earth as a power plant.<em>

_2068_  
><em>Blue energy is discovered. The energy is given off by any star, the only problem is harnessing and storing it as the energy is extremely volatile. The energy is however cleaner than any other source. The frequency of light that emits it, is so deeply hidden that it is invisible between all the others.<em>

_2074_  
><em>Blue energy is successfully introduced as a new power source. Ships, are being scrapped and new ones built and fitted with hybrid cores. Using the minimal amount of Element Zero to ensure that the crafts can at least use the Relay's that the Prothean data mentioned. However, with Blue energy being abundant across the galaxy, humans decide to set their goals higher.<em>

_2082_  
><em>Terraformation technology is developed, thanks to the abundant flow of blue energy, the terra formers are able to change the chemical composition of a planet. Venus and the Gaia – Earth's moon – are the first two to be terra formed. Natural resources become absolute as it could be synthesized.<em>

_2099_  
><em>N7 is formed, special training and further augmentation is done to create the ultimate marines. Eezo exposure is deliberately made to see what the consequences of it would be. It's discovered that the nanomachines protect their hosts from radiation poisoning.<em>

_2105_  
><em>People who were exposed to the Eezo's children are born. No birth defects or stillborn children are found, which suggest the nanomachines are evolving to better protect their hosts.<em>

_2121_  
><em>It is discovered that Eezo makes an exceptionally well regent of the Magical community, enhancing spell performance by up to 66%. Nanomachines are discovered to have the ability to mimic biotic's as described by Protheans.<em>

_2140_  
><em>The whole Sol system is completely filled with habitable planets, which humans populate. Interstellar travel becomes a huge problem for people, and they complain that it takes too long to reach other planets in the solar system. Scientist start to work with the problem to find a solution.<em>  
><em>Project "Beam Me up Scotty" is aimed to build teleportation devices.<em>

_2165_  
><em>Project "Beam Me Up Scotty" is completed as well as testing. Teleportation pads are being built for every planet to connect them. The T-Grid is operational after 5 months.<em>

_2489_  
><em>Excavation of the Charon relay is underway, with plasma cannons and lasers, the process takes 2 months. Once the relay is uncovered, the Black Eagle was tasked to send their engineers to unlock the data hidden on the Relay's Computers. Using advanced information signals, they were able to hack the maps on the computers.<em>

_2510_  
><em>The humans activate the relay, and send thru a probe. The probe carries nothing too advanced except a blue energy crystal that powered the device. The connection to the probe is lost after it exits the other side of the relay. Humanity had outgrown their solar system and had to resort to building planets for them to inhabit, but building too many would cause serious damage to existing planets, as a result they decided to expand to a new solar system. Their technology had grown in leaps and bounds and their live expectancy hadn't been calculated yet. At the moment the oldest person was Lord Cain Nightshade who was approximately 522 years old.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Turian Ship<span>**

The _Mator_ sat near Relay 134, it had been activated a few hours ago and a probe had been sent thru. They had captured the probe and started inspecting it. Whatever race this was, it didn't seem to be that advanced, but the blue crystal that looked like Eezo was intriguing. The energy it produced was pure and it was in large amounts and they could also identify a faint radio reading from the crystal. The Turian's however shrugged it off as a form of radiation from the particular crystal.

"Sir, the scientist said that the energy the crystal produced was more than two hundred times that which our own cores of the same size can produce. However they are still trying to examine the faint radio frequencies it is emitting." A lieutenant informed the commander.

"Interesting, what did the Hierarchy say we should do about this?" The Commander asked

"They informed us that we should investigate and if it is a new race, we should supress their progress and have them join the Citadel as a Client Race. They also informed us that there were traces of the Probe being designed to be used by an A.I. We should be on the lookout for A.I's when we encounter the species."

"Yes, I noticed that we have been sent 200 extra ships. Set course for the relay, and have the rest of the fleet follow."

"Yes commander."

The 250 ships all used the Mass Relay and jumped across hundreds of light years before arriving at the other side of the relay. At first sight, the Turian's noticed that the system was smaller than they thought. When they looked closer, they were stunned, every planet in this system seemed to be a garden world, and even the gas giants were garden worlds. They saw large discs near one of the planets circling a moon, and what seemed to be either terraforming it or building it. The Commander hoped it was the former and not the latter, as the latter would suggest they were extremely advanced, however the former still suggested that.

In front of them were two spear tip shaped ships, black alloys with silver grooves running along the ships exterior. The ship looked like an arrows head, and looked to be perfectly smooth all the way around. It seemed that it was built for extreme speed rather than combat. The weapon detection systems however noticed that the ship did carry weapons, where it was hidden they had no clue. One of the ships disappeared into a bright light, only to appear near one of the planets near the middle of the solar system.

As the Turian's further inspected the solar system, they also noticed large bulky ships heading from one planet to another, they had large guns on their square like bodies that seemed to heavily contras the ship in front of them. That would indicate that the species used it to travel from planet to planet or carry large cargo.

"Sir the systems scans are complete, every single planet is inhabitable and is in essence a garden world. From the looks of the ships revolving around the moon, they have advanced terraforming technology that allows them to change the planets to cater for their needs. Also there appears to be artificial light sources to induce day and night on the planets far from the star, while also providing heat and other forms of radiation." A random officer commented.

"Sir, what are your commands?" asked the co-commander

"We are to take out this ship and force this species to become a Client Race of the Citadel." He sighed, he had never seen such an advanced civilization before. This species despite being so young, they are astoundingly advanced. "Have the closest ship in the fleet fire their main MEC's at the ship."

"Right away sir."

The Commander watched the ship in front of them, wondering how the aliens looked like and what happened to advance them in such an extreme way. There were sounds of cannons being fired and the Commander could see the yellow streaks in space, which were headed towards the ship. Right before it could impact the ship, an aqua shield deflected the rounds. The shields didn't seem to flare to life to block the projectiles, which indicates they are always active.

"Fire disruptor torpedo's followed by synchronized MEC rounds." Ordered the Commander

The torpedo's fired, traveling a large distance before they fired their MEC rounds. The results were the same as before. The torpedo crashed against the shield, but it didn't disrupt the flow of energy like they thought it would, which merely caused small ripple to go over the shields. The MEC rounds again were rendered useless.

"Spirits, these shields are amazing. We had fired the cannons of 10 ships and it shrugged the rounds off like nothing. How is this possible?"

"The blue crystal Commander, the energy readings are the same and with power like that, they could have increase the power of their shields to unthinkable levels. Depending on the size of the core of the ship too sir."

The enemy ship started to glow blue, like a biotic when they were charging their abilities, but unlike a biotic, the energy flowed in the silver grooves along the ship, where the spear like tip opened up. The middle looked like an open flower, where a ball of brilliant blue energy was collecting, setting off alarms on every ship in his fleet. When the ship stopped glowing, the ball of energy pulsed and shot forward, heading straight towards the ships that attacked it.

As they ball reached the ship, tendrils of lightning arched from the ball and disrupted the shields of the ships in close proximity to it. The area that this energy attack affected was 60m, and when it hit its target, it exploded. Dispelling white light and waves of energy to pulse out from the epicentre, the ripples shook even his ship, which was at the back of the fleet. The Turian was enraged, frightened and shocked. He had never seen a single destructive force with so much power, it was so intense and destructive, and it took out 5 frigates with just that one blast.

"Spirits, this ship is incredible. I fear, that if any more of these ships would come, we might as well be doomed."

Just as he said that, a giant black veil obscured his view of the solar system. Out of this came another ship, or rather temple. Unlike the other ship, this ship had large pointed angles, like one of the Shrouds on Tuchunka. Its size was as impressive as its design, and it scared the Turian Commander. He was about to give commands when their computer systems when down, then powered up again. Lights started to flicker and the Galaxy Map whirred to live again. A creature stood on its screen.

"Greetings Commander. I am Lord Abel Nightroad, and I would like to know what reason you have for attacking our ships." The alien asked

For a moment the Commander was stunned. At first he thought it was an Asari, but the creature was to pale, and the voice to deep. It had no head crests and the one in this projection seemed as tall as a Turian and more muscular.

"Your species have broken Citadel Law, and therefore must be punished. We demand that you surrender and come with us peacefully otherwise we will use force."

The Asari look-alike laughed at the Commander. "You see, we Humans have far superior technology to that which you possess. We have hacked your systems and have taken all your data, we have calculated that you are behind with our technology by several hundred years. You and the rest of the Citadel have simply just copied the Protheans technology, and have made no improvements on them whatsoever.

"You fail to see the importance of not falling in their footsteps and being whipped out like they were. After all, the Protheans are a dead race. Now, we ask you to nicely vacate our Solar system, or we shall use force."

The Turian growled, he had has enough of this primitives insolence. "All ships, fire at will!"

"I see you have made your choice then."

The Ships fire all their weapons hoping to breach the large vessels shields, the smaller vessels shields were broken after 8 minutes of continues fire from 60 ships. The ship rounds that followed were now deflected by a pure electrical shield, using the large metal rounds as conductors to arc across and disable them. The large ship, charged up a colossal amount of energy and fired it at the ships, disintegrating them as if they were paper.

More Human ships appeared out of nowhere and began to fire lasers at the fleet, it was a complete massacre. The _Avatar_retreated back towards Citadel space, where it would be safe. It took a while, but they manage to escape back to Palaven. The Commander reported everything to Hierarchy immediately. The Turian's sent the Crystal to the Salarain's to examine.

* * *

><p>2 Months Later – Nightwing<p>

"So, Abel, I heard you attacked a race of aliens a few months back. What's up with that?" asked Seth

"They were egotistical, narcissistic, loud mouthed and paranoid aliens. I have no doubt they will return."

"Toss them a bone. Have the oldest ship in the fleet patrol here so they can destroy them then move to Pluto, Shanxi the capital would look like a good target for them. Then when they try to invade, they will see the real strength of the human race." Cain said

Seth laughed. "Really Cainy? I think the cows are enough to deal with them…"

"Hey, behave yourselves. We are the superior race here. So Abel, how has the search for the Quarains been?" asked Lilith

"I've been searching a bit at random places. I have a lead on their location, but I still have to confirm this lead, however, Seth and I have discovered a Solar System that's uninhabited and have a few planets that are suitable for them. We-" Able was cut off by Seth.

"Used the terra-formers to sterilize the planet and then added a few dextro-amino plants based on what we have in Sol."

"Great work, we'll be able to make allies out of them." Lilith said with a smile on her face.

"How is Tress's team doing on exploration, Seth?"

"They are moving ahead faster than planned, which is pretty good. We should have a charted map of all the high energy spots in the system by the end of the year." Seth said. "I haven't seen anything great yet, but the readings look promising."

**How do you think this was? I mean Humans are practically all Vampires, they feed off animals that have what they need in their blood, crime is zero as nobody needs money to survive and everybody is able to take care of themselves. What could the Citadel possibly do against a race as powerful as this?**


	2. What Is - Edited

**I don't OWN TRINITY BLOOD OR MASS EFFECT STOP THINKING I DO. :P**

The only thing Seth could do was roll her eyes… He brothers could be so immature at times. Even at the age of what 500? 300? They were still fighting over ice-cream mouse Sunday's… Her mouth watered for a second, before she made up her mind. Grabbing the Sunday and sprinting down the hall, she hid and started to eat the Sunday.

"SETH! GIVE BACK MY SUNDAY!"

"WHAT THIS RETARD MEANS IS GIVE BACK MY SUNDAY!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A RETARD YOU SUGAR CANE HEAD!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE THE ONE ADDICTED TO SUGAR YOU FREAK!"

"FREAK?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOU GO ABOUT PLAYING ANGEL WITH YOUR TRANSFORMATION IN HIGH SCHOOL PLAYS!"

"YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER TELL ANYBODY THAT!"

"Did I? Uhm oops?" there was a crashing sound. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH MONSTER!"

"NO TELEKENETIC PULSES IN THE HALLWAYS!" Shouted Lilith

For the rest of the day, the two brothers were fighting about the most absurd reasons, and it continued until Lilith would have enough of them and beat the snot out of them, then it would be quiet for a few hours before they would start again. She sometimes wondered why they were related in the first place, she acted nothing like those two morons.

It's been a few months since their encounter with that brutish race, she really didn't care for them, but if they attacked again her brothers will not take pity on them for the least. They would be neutralized and be taken back in to their species stone-age. She suddenly thought how those aliens would act if they smoked pot, a silly grin forming on her face as she imagined it.

"YOU STUPID HOMOERECTUS! GIMME BACK MY GAME!"

Rolling her eyes, Seth walked out of the house and towards a park, where she might get some peace and quiet and actually work on her art. She loved her art, but with the brothers she has, she rarely has any time to work on it. As she was walking, she got a progress report from a ship they had sent out a few weeks ago. They had discovered a large star with no planets orbiting it, the star's diameter was too large for a planet to be built around it without having been burnt up by its intense solar flares.

Scrolling down on her tab, she read thru the calculations and estimates that the scientist aboard the vessel had sent her. The calculations were for a large Dyson Ring around the star, this would in effect create living space and ideal locations for factories to be set up. Even with all the power they gain from Blue Energy, it's still far slow to be able to do synthesize materials at a good enough pace to synthesize heavy weight building materials. Actually it was the energy source it was actually their technology that they had to slow down the pace at which the energy was gathered and transferred, and due to that the rate was too low to decently build matter synthesizing units based on the energy source. However it would only be a matter of time before they could do that at the scale they needed. The larger ships were already retrofitted with the blue-pulse core, which uses the high energy gathering rate and sends the access energy to sustain a pulse that distorts the time-flow around the engines that is later used to open temporal warps to travel to their destinations at the exact time they left.

Lilith was busy going over the new medical research report she had gotten, it contained the current medical breakthroughs and reports on new animal species. With the ability of high-speed regeneration and eternal youth, medical research has become almost absolute, but there have been a few on-going projects. This included stemcell regeneration fluids, artificial blood, genetic mutations and virus and bacteria research.

She had gotten reports of a teenager with brittle bone, he was an extraordinary pilot according to his scores and was a genius. The only drawback was this disease. His nanites have protected him and repaired damage, but those could also only go so far. The only reason she was aware of this was because she was planning on building a new ship and needed a pilot. Jeff Morue was an eletrokenetic, meaning he had talents with electricity like her brother Able.

She knew Able had been working with a group of people or more specifically eletrokenetics like him to develop the ability to techno-merge or better control technology with their thoughts. As the nanites already gave them the ability partially they figured it would be possible to do so.

Shaking her head, she looked at the files. Looking it over, she caught a glimpse of a file labelled transgenic-retrovirus. Pulling it out she studied the content closely.

_Studies on the transgenic viruses have shown positive results, but they lacked initiative and dedication to specific problems. This has led to little research being done in the field. Professor Nick Pollof and Doctor Shaun Grey have studied the field in the last 8 years and have come up with three ways to cure genetic defects. The three most common problems facing the Humanic race is the Osteogenesis imperfecta, Rabies and Fleur Flu and they all carry a protein specially designed and unique to them that make it impossible to defend against. Unlike Aids, nanites cannot completely eradicate these viruses as they are smaller and none of them act the same. The genetic deficiency however cannot be repaired by the nanites as they do not have the coding to repair or replace the dysfunctional gene._

_The Polgrof virus is designed to do just that. They are designed according to the problem Polgrof-A is for Osteogenesis imperfecta, Polgrof-B for Rabies and Polgrof-C for Fleur Flu. Despite the effective treatment of Fleur Flu the virus provides, the toxins the virus produces while fighting the other is lethal in a dose of 50g to 1ℓ of blood. Nanites therefore must be continuously fed during the time the virus is being eradicated._

**'Maybe I should use this and not only benefit the project, but also gain a crew member in the process. Abel would be able to train him with the abilities and once the ship is done I'll have myself a great pilot and he would have a job and better health. Hmm, able mentioned that his type have the ability to use EMP pulses to override tech and have great shielding abilities considering the static electrical fields they generate that repels about anything.'**

She pondered a while longer before making up her mind. She sent messages to Seth and Abel to get their attention and tell them of the project she has been planning. She would need a crew and her other brother, Cain had been training the little boy he had adopted a few months ago. Leroy Sparks, she chuckled at the name, he was a telekinetic and telepath not a eltrokenetic. He shared Cain's abilities, thus providing him with a brilliant master and father. **'Maybe Sparky would be a great addition to the team.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Turain Hierarchy<strong>

* * *

><p>The Turian's were having a meeting evaluating the situation and deciding on the best possible solution. They figured, that like most mammalian species this one would be no different and would have a weakness against being decapitated, but then again, who didn't? Even the Vorcha weren't an exception to that rule, but they weren't the threat at the moment. 21 people were sitting in a meeting hall talking about the crisis at hand or claw.<p>

"These humans are intriguing." Said one of the heads

"Disrespectful is more the word I would use to describe them."

"Well, it matters not. The only thing is, those stupid grunts might have angered them and looking at the maps they sent us of their solar system there doesn't seem to be a lot that we can do to take them at their core."

"I am aware of that, what is most surprising is that their whole solar system seems to be inhabitable. This is the first time such a place has been discovered. The lucky bastard race has taken that to their advantage. Imagine the possibilities we could have had if we were to sell such a place to the Salarains or Asari."

"I don't think it would be possible to wipe out their entire race."

"Not with current technology, but do not forget the electromagnetic pulse bomb we currently have in development. With that we would just need to find the frequency their neural pathways rely on and set the bomb to that frequency. Once it detonates, their paths would be overloaded and they are all killed instantly. The EMP-bomb is specifically designed for the Geth, however I think we could make an exception."

"Mass genocide is not an option! Think about what we could learn from them if we were to get them as a client race!"

"Very true, however the problem remains that first contact has been disastrous and I don't know of any way to salvage that situation."

"The Asari might be able to do that."

"No! We should be the ones to bring them in! It would strengthen our image in the galaxy of being the strongest military might."

"Agreed."

"However, we first have to learn more about the Humans. I'm afraid if we lack knowledge of them, we stand at a disadvantage."

"What do you suggest?"

"Stealth operation."

Unknown to the Hierarchy a certain person had planted a bug in the meeting and had been listening in on the whole conversation. He had to find the weakness of this species, and he had already notified the Batarains that there was a new race in the galaxy that they could make slaves out of. The Batarains would be the perfect Guinea pig to see how strong their weapons truly are, as they use numbers to overwhelm their targets. When he heard about the EMP-Bomb he was thrilled, he'd have to find the designs and replicate the bomb, it would be his ace against this menacing race. His brother's death would not be in vain.

The mysterious person walked back to the library, the rest of the meeting would be recorded, but now he needed to polish his old skills again if he wanted to complete his plan. Along the way, he remembered that he could also use one of his old contacts who happened to live a few buildings away from the library. She would be able to engineer the bomb perfectly if she had just gotten the plans for it, and with his help, they could improve on it and even better some of the design flaws that he had no doubt the bomb had.

* * *

><p><strong>Batarain Fleet<strong>

* * *

><p>The Fleet was moving thru space towards their destination to find some new slaves. One of the Batarains smiled at the prospect of finding slaves that are unique and sold by no other slave dealers. This would bring in a lot of money and if they were a useful race or even had good looks, the price would be even higher.<p>

The ships stealthily made its way around Citadel space, not attracting any attention from the patrolling ships around the relays. This would be a smooth journey, new races never had any defences against their weapons and taking them as slaves would prove to be easy. The smirk on the Batarains face was enough to scare some of his crew members, which was something truly incredible.

"Another three hours and we'll arrive at the gold mine. What a fantastic day to find some gullible slave to take for ourselves?"

* * *

><p><strong>Deep Space<strong>

* * *

><p>The reapers were becoming active again, and looking thru-out the galaxy for races it would reap. Their connection with the Mass Relay's helped them look at all the beings as well as obtain the data from the Citadel. The reapers started compiling data and researching possible threats to their existence, so far there seemed to be none that were possible threats. However, there seemed to be mentions of devices that could destroy them that have been built for the Geth.<p>

They were not pleased by this information and decided that the weapons would be there first target when the end of the cycle came. Several other reports of new species found in the galaxy were mentioned, and one of them was the Humans. It came as a surprising discovery that the humans hadn't managed to step out of their confining solar system long ago.

Using the scanners that were on the Charon relay, the reapers looked at Sol System. Upon inspection, they were almost startled, if that was possible for a reaper. The whole Sol System had habitable planets and it was filled with vast cities and farms. Every planet seemed to be green, the ones further back seeming to have an artificial star orbiting the planet to provide the day-night cycle. It was astounding to witness such ingenuity from a race that seemed to be struggling to exit their solar system. However the Reapers noticed that there was something wrong with this picture.

Ships were shooting in warp drives, which they had not even mastered yet. What was more noticeable was the design of their ships, nothing war like, but upon scans, it revealed high energy weapons equipped to the ships. The Reaper conscious decided that this race was a threat as it had evolved and created technology that was far to advance for the time frame they had.

* * *

><p><strong>Shanxi<strong>

* * *

><p>A white haired man sat on the beach with a brunet woman. They looked at the night sky with the solar systems natural star shining far away, like a large star. The rest of the galaxy with some gas clouds visible to the pair, and they simply stared out at the star filled horizon. Their picnic had been wonderful, she couldn't have asked for someone more perfect than the man holding her in his arms.<p>

"Thank you for this Able." She said to him.

Able looked down at her pale blue eyes with a smile on his face. "Any time Rosemin."

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, the feeling of pure bliss spreading thru her body. Able hadn't felt this good in a long while, but he knew it was only 3 day's since their last date.

"We should go out flying sometime." She commented

"It would be nice."

Rosemin couldn't believe that this was the same able she had met 390 years ago. Back then he was shy and nerdy, but always handsome and kind. The things she liked about him. He also had the side of a warrior to him. Powerful, elegant and merciless. She didn't know if those words belonged in the same sentence, but nothing else could describe his grace in battle. She often wonder if it was due to the fact that the four of them, being fused with the Original Crusnik Bacillus nanomachines had anything to do with it, or the fact that they could control the nanomachines in other beings.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when able gave her a closed rose, it's lovely red petals folded neatly closed over its center. He gently placed it in her hand and asked a question that made her gasp for breath.

"Rosemin." He said looking into her eyes with his bluish silver ones. "Will you do the honour of marrying me?"

She looked at Able in in unbridled love and true joy. She had been waiting for this moment for the last 60 years, and he does it just as Haley's comment pass around the planet. She smiled brightly and whispered a yes into his ear and kissed him. He touched the flower and sent a gentle electrical pulse thru it and it opened revealing a golden ring with a diamond heart at its center. He smiled and placed the ring on her finger kissing again.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a flash, followed by a giggle. Seth had just caught her brothers proposal and thought of sending it to the tabloids or maybe blackmailing him a bit. Who knows, it would come in good use later. Right now however she had to flee for her life from two maniacs.

"SETH GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Able and Rosemin yelled together.

The girl only laughed and sprinted further into the woods.

**Okay, so I added the new scene above. You know what that means right? HAHAHA, anyway i hope you like the new edditions**


	3. It's a kind of Magic

**5 Months ago**

* * *

><p>The Tesla-I was stationed near the Charon relay, monitoring for anything coming thru. It was the first in its class of ships, using Electric Impulse Discharge Arcs-waves (EIDA) and Blue Energy Hyper Cores (BEHC). The Ship was in the traditional Arrow tip form, with blue veins running thru the exterior that lead the energy around the ship to increase efficiency and shield output.<p>

They were busy testing the new EIDA on the debris around the Charon Relay when a fleet came thru the Mass Relay. The EIDA cannon were charged for maximum damage and instant discharge, and would fire in 20 seconds. If it was the Batarians bad luck or bad timing, it's still unclear. The moment the last ship had exited the FTL, the Commander changed her targets from the debris to the fleet that just came in with guns that were ready to fire.

"Fire" was the only thing she said to her weapons expert. He fired the cannon, expecting an arc of electricity, but that was not what happened. When the ship fired, there was a large flash of blue light followed by a 'zzzzttt' noise. The crew only saw the footage thanks to the slow motion camera. There was what seemed to be a large wave of light headed towards the ships, as it neared the ships the electricity generated a field in which gravity was created, pulling the ships together before the electricity jumped between the ships overloading their drive-cores causing them to explode.

The entire crew sat in their seats mouths hanging open eyes almost popping out.

"I thought it was supposed to be a beam, not a literal white wave that induces gravity when it hits its targets. The arcing of electricity I understand, but what in the hell was Able thinking when he made that?" asked the Commander, she was sure her boyfriend had lost his mind building this thing. "He even said this is the prototype…"

She then got an order to let the second wave of ships pass thru and to evacuate the area. She cackled maniacally, knowing precisely what Able had in mind to not only scare these fools, but to show them the power of the Human race. Her crew looked at her strangely, but shrugged never the less, knowing that if she did that, her boyfriend was usually involved.

The ships that landed on the planet immediately attacked the small villages, which the Humans had counted on. The villages were full of sorcerers and enchantresses, they had been personally trained in the art of magic and blood rituals to do summoning's and cast extremely dangerous spells that could kill even a Crusnik.

There were five humans running out of the village, towards a large clearing. They stopped running and the three women went on their knees and the men stood with their arms stretched to the sides. They started chanting a tribal, yet sophisticated chant. It was bright day, but the birds stopped chirping, the winds stopped and everything was eerily quiet except for the chanting.

_**'videte oculis vestris, ut cum a malo,**_

_**turbatus est a stare**_

_**Cum imus quaeris**_

_**non libet dicere,**_

_**Et invocabitis me,**_

_**in die tenebroso'**_

As they chanted, the earth started to rumble as weird symbols started to take shape. A circle formed inside a circle, with lettering between the two, inside of it was a pentagram with the words _Animus, Incenduim, Aqua, Terra_ and _ Aura. Each glowing a unique colour as they represented a unique element. _ Something that seemed like a blob of visible heat and water mixed together formed in the middle of the pentagram. A blurry black image slightly visible in the centre of the ball, growing in size and soldiers started to shoot at the humans, but nothing penetrated the outer circle of the symbol, which lit up violently with each projectile hitting it.

_**'sero te underrated**_

_**quod propter peccata vestra , quod amissum**_

_**Calicem sororis tuæ bibes adimpletur**_

_**horologium retro via est**_

_**et non erit**_

_**Et invocabitis me,'**_

The spell caused the environment to shift, altering weather and time itself. Lightning storms brewed in the atmosphere as clouds formed, turning the bright day into a dark knight setting. The five words exploded in power sending pure white light thru the lines of the pentagram, illuminating the clearing. The ever feeling of a presence looming and watching them, felt stronger as the winds started to pick up, however nothing seemed to touch the five humans. A lightning bolt shot from the sky, striking the plasma ball in the middle the light showing the obscured form of another humanoid creature. A Batarain threw a grenade at the ground, which exploded just infron t of the symbols, but the shield lit up again neutralizing the powerful explosion.

_**'ignis est in corde tuo,**_

_**sicut leo insidians**_

_**redeundum fortasse terram**_

_**vivere, et in sole**_

_**in luto fortasse habeant**_

_**quam curritur'**_

There was a sudden as five orbs appeared above the writing, each orb being the specific element used in the ritual. They slowly split into 3 balls each and floated towards the human standing in the point of the pentagram. They started to orbit around them, creating a symphony of sounds that sounded completely dark and mysterious to any Batarain threw a grenade at the humans and it slipped past the barier and exploded just as it passed, but much to their shock, the orb had protected the humans and deflected the blast.

_**'**__**Scapulis carmen artium**_

_**amor et belli**_

_**dic mihi, quid iuncta dolor**_

_**quid te pro re**_

_**omnes manus deck**_

_**mortis voluntariae genus,**_

_**fulciet eam , et bonum , suffocent et odium**_

_**in summo sole, et quidem humilis**_

_**per quattuor ventos rugiet**_

_**filii vias implere late luscos**_

_**ad eum in nomine**_

_**Neque verum est,**_

_**quae faciunt mendacium,**_

_**voluntas miles in unda;**_

_**redeundum fortasse terram**_

The soldiers were entranced by the display, having never seen something like this before even thou they were scarred beyond belief.

_**vivere, et in sole**_

_**in luto fortasse habeant**_

_**quam curritur**_

_**vitae est fragile**_

_**Ignem passer**_

_**et in novissimo**_

_**et eadem ratio est de nobis,**_

_**pulvis et imber inde natum**_

_**redeundum fortasse terram**_

_**et fiunt vitae**_

The pentagrams light flared and the orbs that orbited the humans speed increased gaining the same colour glow the words has. The figure that was busy forming was now the outline of a human with blood red eyes and gleaming fangs. Wings were dominantly visible, but unlike that of an angle, these wings seemed almost like blood covered wings dipped in black ink.

_**et a flumine usque ad primum redeat**_

_**et consilium explicare**_

_**videte oculis vestris, ut cum a malo,**_

_**turbatus est a stare**_

_**Cum imus quaeris**_

_**non libet dicere,**_

_**Et invocabitis me,**_

_**in die tenebroso**_

_**sero es underrated**_

Lighnting started to pulse from inside the plasma ball, highlighting the creatures features more frighteningly. Lean and muscular arms, thin black lips and pale white skin with white hair sticking up into the sky. A malicious laughter resounded thru the clearing.

_**Nightroad Abel exeunt!'**_

A wave of dread passed thru all the Batarain soldiers that had followed the humans. Their stomachs churned and their minds went numb when the humans suddenly disappeared into bright bursts of light. Able gently landed on the ground and gave another ominous cackle before disappearing into the darkness. A scream was heard and the creature was seen with a scythe, blood dripping from the blade as the body of a soldier laid on the ground cleaved in half. The soldiers panicked and shot at the creature, but it was too late. Moving fast and swift, it avoided the bullets and cut and hacked the soldiers into pieces, sending blood and other body parts flying everywhere.

The creatures pale white face was covered in blood, but it simply licked his mouth clean and smiled. The soldiers screams were heard throughout the forest, the video made from the generals head gear caught all the horrendous action. It was worse than the Krogan's were ever capable of, but in a sick twisted way, a glorious work of art, fluid and swift with no pauses or bulky movements in between. The General fled the planet swearing never to go back to it again, he was sure that the counsel would ban any human slaves. Those horrid words echo'd thru his mind, he was unsure what they meant, but he was sure as hell that that thing was a demon. These humans were demons and the would summon things that make the Krogan scream like little pussies and wet their pants. This race was anything but normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>Joker stood in the combat training arena with a smirk on his face. It was the first few times in his life he didn't have to worry about putting too much strain on his nanites because of his brittle bone disease. It was also thanks to the experiment that he had been cured of his disease, but also as an added bonus of having it working much harder to maintain his bone structure and continuously repairing and stimulating the bone growth, his nanites were stronger and more durable than most.<p>

Joker had learned to amp his body's natural performance by 45% without enabling his nanites higher functions, giving him a large advantage. He dodged the weapon fire from the training bots, tacking his pocket knife and throwing it like a missile right into the barrel of the laser gun. The robot malfunctioned and exploded, sending his knife flying into the air. Joker used the other robot as a jumping platform and went for his blade, while he was in the air, he pulled out his gun. The second he grasped his blade, he turned and let loose a hailstorm of bullets towards the remaining robot destroying it in the fierce barrage. Gravity made its presence known as he started to fall back to the ground, but just before he reached it he extended his legs and fell into a crouch, fully absorbing the impact of the fall.

"Excellence has always been your thing hasn't it Jeff? Well I am astounded at the progress you've made in combat training this last two weeks." Lilith said with a smile.

"If you're astounded, then I am simply blown away. There's no words to describe the satisfied feeling you get when you can absorb the impact of falling by crouching as you hit the ground, or the feeling of having the ability use your nano's to not heal or maintain your health, but just to use them for fun. The feeling is sometimes overwhelming and exhilarating at the same time." He sighed contently with a fond smile on his face.

She pondered if she should tell him that he was ready for the mission they were about to go on, or if she should just lead him to the ship. She remembered the training he received during the past 6 months with her brother Able. He was good at interfacing with the ship, not to mention the fact that he was even better than Able himself. She decided to just lead him to the ship, not ruin the surprise… So she lead him to the ship while talking to him.

"I had almost forgotten, your spell work training starts next week. We thought it would be best to learn the more powerful spell attacks."

"What spells did you have in mind?"

"Devil Spear, Hell Fires Rage, Anubis' Arrow amongs other things."

"Wait, did you just mention Anubis' Arrow? As in the level 6 spell that was first used in 1420 by the enchantress known as Airdella Ipswish?" Joker asked with a stunned expression stopping dead in his tracks.

"Yes, why do you ask?" asked Lilith curiously waiting fir Joker to catch up with her.

"She destroyed more than 2 hectares with that spell! It's incredibly powerful once you master it. She was the only person known to date to have done it." He said as he caught up with her again. "With the nanites further enhancing our abilities, the spell would be strong enough to wipe out a small country if you were to master it."

"True, but nobody has mastered it to that extent yet."

Ash they continued to walk, they ended up at the ship she had set out to build. The Crystal Volton, the ship was magnificent and took Jokers breath away. Gold and crystal like glass was used as decorations for the ship and the curves looked extravagant. Large crystal orb structures on the side held the improved EIDA, and the whole ship was powered by a Triple BEHC. It was faster than any other ship in existence and had more than enough space for 800 people on board. Joker started drooling looking at the ship, which caused Lilith to giggle. She hadn't seen that expression on his face since he was cured of his brittle bone.

"I'm flying that?! That magnificent swan? With the weapon system that would make the Earth's Planetary defence look like a squirt gun?!" a girlish squeal escaped his mouth, earning a raised eyebrow from Lilith.

"He's totally fangirling sis..." came the voice of Seth

"Yah... but what can we do?"

**Turain Hierarchy**

They had intercepted a Batarain ship that came from the humans' home system. The video they had watched shocked them and made them fear for their lives., except for the lightning weapon, they had the ability to call upon the spirits of Death to eliminate all their enemies. Looking at the footage for the 1000th time in the past couple of months the Hierarchy decided to send it to the counsel, this was far above their league and no matter how much they want to pulverize those insolent humans, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Perhaps if they could summon those creatures they would be able to win, but as their research has indicated it was impossible for them to do so. None of the scientist had a clue as to why that was, but they were certain there was something that gave the humans this ability.

**I am leaving it right here. I have the picture of the ship, and I'll put it up on the cover so you can see how I imagined it looks like. Google finds all kind of things even just by description. Okay, if you've seen Trinity Blood you would have recognised that some of the people actually use spells in the series. I thought it would be appropriate to add a ritual that trades the position or places of a person with another. Oh, and the ritual is just some song from Two Steps from Hell. The dramatic effects was just because of the amount of power the spell required to cover the large distance and the shielding was a by product of using the strongly elemental based magic. **


End file.
